


A Fan's Dream Love

by ruukuchairo



Category: X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), rise of the guardians
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruukuchairo/pseuds/ruukuchairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story, Rise of the Guardians was a movie, nothing but fiction. One lonely teen had a crush on one of the characters. He wished he was real, wished to know him, meet him. Meet someone that was different like his family. His family were mutants. His father is immortal, his uncles is physic and , his mom controls weather, his sister physic, and his older brother could teleport and had blue fur all over. This boy was the only normal one in the family, or so he thought.</p>
<p> IK Bad SUMMARY PLZ DONT H8T, ITS ONLY AN IDEA ONE-SHOT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey Everybody, If your reading this, that means your either bored as hell and find out what a fan-boy does with his life, or you actually might be interested in my story. First, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lukas Shane L. Brown and i am 16 years old. If you take first glance at me, you would think i'm either older, or just some jock cause of my size. I go to a school called Weed high in the town of weed. (True, look up the town. it exists!) 

Like I said, people think of me as a guy that does sports cause of me being 6 foot 1 and 1/2.I was also Made fun of cause the front of my head and bangs were blue and green and the back of my head brown.My hair was also spiky like sora from kingdom hearts except smaller. I don't like many sports. I like music and drama better. most of my classes do with music, acting, English, science, and technology. There was one thing about me that people didn't expect from me though. I am extremely shy. I can't sing in front of people, and I can't act very well in front of people. I was made fun of quite a bit when I was little and still am being made fun of now cause of how huge I am. 

Every time someone tried to fight me, I didn't fight back or nothing. I just let him beat the living snot out of me. Then they spit on me and call me weak. And then there is the women of the high school. every once in a while A Girl I used to have crushes on ask me out, I say sure, then ask f they want to sit down with me for lunch. This is what every single girl said. "I only asked you out to win a bet." "I was dared to do it." "I hope you understand i only did it to make my boyfriend jealous."

I soon then stopped going and having lunch in the cafeteria. I just grabbed my lunch and went either to my next classroom to eat or to the library to get homework done. 

!BREAKLINEHEREMEROAR!

I'm now 16 and my birthday passed a couple weeks ago. My father said that if I have powers like the rest of my family, I will get them really soon, like any day now. I then became more and more distant from everyone. There as only one thing that gave me comfort. It was a movie. Not the movie itself, but the characters in the movie. Jack Frost was alone for 300 years, noone believed in him, noone knew he was real. He was forever alone. Then he suddenly is chosen to be a Guardian. I am sych a huge fan, me and my family actually mover to burgess transylvania.

One of the Guardians that I had a major crush on. It might even be more than a crush, I don't know. His name is Aster E. Bunnymund. It was around 9 o, clock at night when I finished watching the movie for the millionth time. I then went to bed and got prepared mentally for the torture that was tomarrow. 

!BREAKLINETOTHENEXTDAY!

 

It was now around lunch time at school and I started to walk to my next class to eat. I was walking to my next class when one of the bullies I deal with everyday came up to me and just smacked my lunch in a nearby garbage can. "Why, hello, FREAK! Why the hell are you here? I thought I told you not to comeback to school." He stated calmly. If anyone was like Pitch Black in my life, it would be this guy. Speaking of this guy, his name is Derek. He's the school's player and Latino bully. 

"Please leave me alone..." I mumble to him. He looked into my eyes, angry an said, "WHO SAID YOU CAN TALK!" He then into some nearby lockers. I grunted in pain and landed on the ground, thankful that I didn't break anything. He grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me up. "You know, I'm in a really good mood today. I'm going to let you go today without a beating." HE stated letting go. "But first-" And then he swung his fist to my face and made me land on my ass.

I knew how to defend myself thanks to my father, but I didn't want to hurt anyone. I put my hand to my face and saw my nose was bleeding, as well as my upper lip. Derek and his group of friends walked away laughing their butts off and calling me a wimp. I didn't care. I stood up and walked over to my locker and grabbed some tissue and put them up ti my nose and lip as I began to walk myself to class. As I begun to walk the bell rang. 'Great, now i'm late.' I thought, as I kept on walking.

Few hours later school was over and I started walking home. After two blocks I found out I was being followed by some more of Derek's friends to probably mug me ad kick my ass. I walked to town square park and sat in front of the statue of the fonder of the town. I pulled out my cell and called my father. 

"Hey son, almost home?" "No, I'm over at the park in front of the statue. I'm being followed by some bullies from school. mind coming and picking my up?" " Sure bub, If they put one hand on you, they will regret it." An so the our talk ended and I waited for my father to come get me. My dad came minutes after on his Chopper and we left to get home. More minutes pass by as we made it to the house.

We got off the bike and my dad turned to look at me face. I had slight blood stains on my skin and my lip was busted open. "What happened?" He said, obviously angry. "I got clocked at school by Derek again. It's no big deal." "No big deal? MY son getting hit in the face by some dickwad is NO BIG DEAL?!" MY mom then walked out and calmed down dad. After that fiasco, we decided to head inside and then we had dinner. 

Half hour later I decided to go for a walk to my favorite gas station which was bout five blocks away. I made it safely to the gas-station and I bought a cup of coffee and a cliff energy bar. I wiped out my phone and texted my dad that I will be at the frozen pond. I then started walking ton my destination. Where I was, It wasn't very far. I finally made it to the pond. I took to take a drink of my coffe and i burned my throat which made me drop my coffee. 

Then my throat began to burn in pain as if someone set fire to it. I screamed and the tree in front of me exploded. I was flung back and hit another tree then some shrapnel of the blown up tree stabbed me in the ribs. I screamed again and another tree exploded, this time across from me and across the pond. I soon was feeling pain in my knuckles and soon metal claws came out. I used one of them to cut the peice of wood that was popping out of my back and then pulled it out from the front. I screamed in pain again and I was flung once more except in the air and landed inside a tree with no harm done to me.

I looked at where I was stabbed my wood and saw It healed, no even a scar. My shirt was all bloody now and I then started walking home. I them called my dad. "Lukas, something wrong?" "If you call when I scream I blow shit up and that I now have claws like you and I have your healing factor ok, then I'm just dandy." "Lukas get home now." "No I'm just calling you to say that and run away..." "I'm serious, hurry p and get home." "Fine." I hung up and decided to run home. While I was running I thought, 'My life just got a whole lot messier...'

 

Author Note: HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU GUY LIKE THIS LITTLE IDEA! MIGHT MAKE IT INTO A BOOK! FOR NOW IT'S A ONE-SHOT UNLESS YOU GUYS SAY SO! COMMENT AND LEAVE KUDOS PLZ RUKKUCHAIRO OVER AND OUT*************


	2. A Fan's Wish

I just got home from just getting my powers starting to kick in when I went for a walk and drank some coffee. I walked into the living room and saw my dad standing by the window looking out. He turned and looked at me in worry and seriousness all in one. "You alright Lukas? How are ya felling?" I walk over to the couch and layed down upon it. "Just fine if you should call finding your new powers by using them in the field then just fine. I had a piece of wood sticking though my ribs from on side to the other. I had to use these to get it out." 

I got angry a little bit and brought out my claws. I twisted both hands left an right to show my dad then calmed down and put them back. "Do ya also have the healing factor?" I looked at him to see if he was serious. Apparently, he was. "If I didn't, then my knickles would be cover in blood right now." He then nodded in agreement. "You also said on the phone that you have another power." "Yeah, it has something to do with my voice. Like, every time I screamed, a tree i was looking at exploded."

"Can you use this power again?" "I'll give it a shot." I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a straw and a soda can. I set it at the lip of the sink and walked back over the the entrence where Dad was standing. "What are ya doing bub?" I looked at him and smiled. "I had this idea when I was running back here. Just watch." I looked back at the soda can and I put the straw to my mouth. I breathed in slowly then quickly blowed out in the straw. 

I was surprised at what happened to the soda. The soda was pushed into the sink. I walsked over to the sink and found out that there a hole in the can at the exact spot I was looking and the soda foam was flowing out an going down the drain. 'Thank goodness that the soda is a diet' I thought. I picked up the can held it above the sink and showed dad. His eyes widened when he saw the can. "I'ma tell a this son. you are the first mutant in history, that has more than one power that does not go with each other." 

"Perfect. Somehow I knew, it was going to be something like that." I sighed and groaned in annoyance at the same time. First, I'm every school bullies punching bag and now I'm a punching bag that could kill them if I get angry. "Son, you will also have so physical changes in muscle tonight when you are asleep. when you get to school, have it zipped up and shut. Don't let anybody see you without it." I groaned, but agreed to the conditions. I crawled up the stairs to my room and went to bed, not even bothering taking off my clothes. 'Tomarrow is gonna suck...' I thought and groaned, passing out.

!IAMLINEBREAKZILLAFEARME!

MY alarm went off as it woke me up. I growled and rolled over and smashed it off, not even opening my eyes. I open them and I see that I broke my clock. "Crap, that was my favorite clock..."I mumbled, going to the bathroom to use the toilet and brush my teeth and flaws. MY hair began to tickle my nose. Everytime I moved my hair, It came back down. soon after, I sneezed and I gave the bathroom mirror multiple cracks all over it. I groaned, obviously pissed. Today is just not going well at all.

After the scene at home, I was now at school and I was walking down the hall as I see flyers of a solar eclipse today that had ziplock bags stapled to the wall, full of solar eclipse glasses. They were known for good luck in this town. I closed my eyes as I tilted my head up to the sky and said quietly, "I wish that the guardians were real so I may meet them..."

 

Author Note: ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED! PLZ LEAVE COMMENTZ AND KUDOS IF YA WANT! RUUKUCHAIROOVERANDOUT***************


End file.
